Caine
Dawn ailed forth as its boot of light slugged with every momentum to gaze the faltering night as it wailed back to its shaded reach; as if mimic to the grasping luminosity, at pace, lugging the blemish of beleaguerment, strode velvet steps to a slinking dusk. Fleshed with the stench of a muted red, of a sanguine trail, such man bore the labor of a crimson deed. To halt the bloody flayer came, and to collapse went his form as fatigue clenched deep to his thew, and as mind waned and body waxed from the fragrant aroma of pain, seeped to the cerebral sanctum a dream most divine came. The hallowed word of God to his hollowed dome. Bound to a mental plane, to the bowels of a neural abyss laid the man, ear taken to be claimed by a deified bellow from the abode of the cloud festered scape of the sky; to a bloodied brain spewed solemnly was the voce viva of The Lord, forever in his cerebrum was placed the very conception of his sin; And so God set a mark upon Man, spit to stain was the act upon his feeble tissue. The lingual lambast of God had manifested its frame into the realm of the real, an insignia, diabolic, in breed glazed upon the ragged quilt of a brethren butcher, bare for all to be sight of man's vice. Caine, awake from grasp of sacrosanct slumber, form laden still of scarlet garb and of liquid weary deep in muscle, afoot once more the kin-slayer set bearing the weighty notion of murder, as well as of that which would have come forth-come for his battered bod, ailing with a sickly sanctum at the very fancy. Mute was the maw of the fiend that slew that of his own ichor strain, for endure such a killer had to for the task to come, to wander. To graze the globe was imposed deed laid to the palm of the Mark-Bearer by will of the Greater Above, to riddle the planet with his steps, to bask the earth in his breath, to scale the landscapes only to seek pain. To flee the cradle of Eden he had flayed red by his own rancid envy. To century all shed to naught of the very conception of the unceased Abel in the realm of the now life laid Earth; the strand of Caine and that of another of his own sanguine liquor bred wide across the reach of Nod, seeping sects of the very seed of the then Kindred-Killer to lay their stay upon the rigid flesh of the world anew, unilled by the thought of fratricide. Ever still mute was the throttle of Caine as time laid siege to his mind, to crypt was the stay of his brother dear, but to memory all but corpsed was the entity that is 'Abel'. As the very dome of the globe spun mortal coils anew among lands yonder, to yonder Caine cometh. With children of elder figure, the aqua of the ocean was put to iris of the yearn-basked man; a-sail by abode of a boat, to lands further their paddle trailed, but none an claimed oar to the woes of the wrought rover that'd be Caine among the wrathful quilt of Poseidon, fiendish to both the very form in bulk of the bod and brain. Even among those of same self breed, alone eternal is shell of the hermit Caine, with personal hide housing a flaring blaze by the label of 'Anguish', still lit by the tender flame of ire festering deep in his cerebral scape, searing slow the grey matter's soil to ferment fruit vile of a taste akin to the relish of an ashed jealousy, bar the delectable side of 'Time' to savor bitter flavor. Weeks trailed to months, months morphed shape to years, years transmogrified form to decades; unlike the derma of their crimson coated patriarch, olden had the caress of the formerly silken skin of the tykes of Caine by the ill germ of age. By the will of Chronos, sacked was their will of body, then motion of mind, and with temporal tendrils rid of locks were their heads, and glazed in shade became of their domes. Luster spewed was their cranium but to shadow was the life-span of the brood, and with pass of fore-coming morning, to dust were the tongue-tied ties of Caine upon the now barren keel. Though of a ceaseless carapace, immortal is not the domain of Caine's stomach; to ash was the actuality of edible fare, for it has laid sleep into the same tomb as his children, but sate such a wailing want did the Scarlet Groveler need to, for a physical blade lacked the edge to slay the material wane of a gut. Though to the fortune fierce of the maroon cloaked creature, to plate was placed a singular meal in the gaze of Caine, the taste odd of a cadaver, and stalwart in sockets were the still fleshed rag of his unlifed kin on bone. And so, to banquet wailed the tongue of cannibal, Caine. Brim of belly and mind dwelt of his scheme prior, upon a pathway of bones did the boots of the bereaved corpse consumer stride upon the sheet of blue in his desolate craft; to month lengthed the cruise wicked abroad the aqua vast 'till both tempo and motion gripped to a halt by the grasp of Terra Firma to form of boat and Caine alike. Stained by the vital broth of one own liquid life once again, 'History' spewed, ghoulful, of a laugh in woe. Spilled upon his view was a fluid sorrow for act, though to death went Grief as well. For though the ground is rigid of flesh, unknown is the patch of planet that the rust maned Caine had placed step to, and to home, this red pelted nomad pleased to be. For such, in his flushed rational their laid about in the cranial crepts of his mind only one statement. To commence the odyssey. Appearance Be this hermit a bearer of a rankled, bilked, quilt of skin, with beneath reach of the flesh, mounds of a gripsome bulk and thew spewing form upon bare marrow to glaze the gaze of those who bear it to be sight of the frame built of Caine. Felted agrand feeble pelt of ragged brawn, claimed are its scapes by cicatrices, vile, in spectacle, clung deep in pore and deeper for scars that are of the mental breed; lengthened in its trail is a sinew sundered across his trounced shell, flayed all of measure of visage pleasant, bare only be a façade faltered and battered by the palm brutal of Chronos, merciful of none caught in his locale of time. Of dome gruff is such a form claimer of, with region abyssal of its crown though celestial of his bod is of a coat, crimson, in hue; thicket vast is the mane of Caine, sprawling fleeced fists upon corners far of his olden mug, fleshed deep unto the scapes of then barren facade, his face sacked of luster and basked, scarlet, in facial hide. At peak, to harvest lay a pelage bountiful of the tinge, fiendish, that is a muted blaze, a shade too of malice to be of touch by Time. To plains closer, lays socket of irises hued a veneer aqua, of aroma beauteous be such a gaze but to a stench vile such seethes quick to the nostril sight with exposure extended in the scent malefic of the kin-killer. In midst of quarrel, in realm of conflict, tissue soft spews a sanguine wail in the greeting of iron flesh and feeble skin; but to hark the woes of bored beef, bare is a secondary cast of thew upon man for the carapace spits a mute wine in a fearsome fray, and to ware such wears Caine to war. Spat on the kin-der-cannibal is a morphic mass of metal, seethed of a strain felted, loathsome, in sentiment; lugging with such a panoply is the very conception of sin, with the pupil of the daemon-mail transmorphed to a pod, ghastly of gape; dread laid a manifest boot upon the real. But to naught does Caine clad in clad grand, for to the iris his flesh still be in a fashion, abound, even in clasp of ore sheened by weighty ton of mallet and molten palm; for though the barring of death be primary, secondary is goal of bearing lambast to both the plate and the Caine-claimed flesh, for perpetual be not only him, but transgression as well. Personality Pain, a bitter pastry to the tongue but toothsome is such a delicacy in the thirsting maws who thrive for it; but like all fare which has laid a greeting, savory, to the reach of a tongue, a flavor of a breed once of delight to both the gaze of a socket and throttle, will morphs its form to a ho-hum plate with enough spewed into a dulled gullet. The mental muzzle of Caine ails not for a banquet of dolor at the wail of two fingers, but to be of court to the feast he trails for, to be of one to the taste rancid that his abodal palette has been of patron physical to of for eras ashed and decades dusted. Fond of edge-craft is the crimson-coated killer, for to be solely feaster of the fruit bred by the blade is to be of a wasteful toiler in the swift motions of bestowing and spilling liquid agony to the chosen; for by its lonesome, anguish takes to the iris as a fleeting notion, but with tool, a trauma all too of fragrant footing upon the body, something too of kin to Caine. Beastial, from hide to heel is such a fiend that is Caine, to sockets such is only a man of a pelted felt in the muted hue of an ired Apollo; though beneath the reach of marrow, to the strands, cerebral, of his dome, lays a baleful brain brim of a bulked vice and wiltful woe, basked of an aroma, brutal, and scented, sinful, to the mental nostril for all who dare to whiff such a vile vapor birthed by such a benighted bod. Stowed abysally to the sacked sanctum of Caine, there to a slumber perpetual, a cadaver, a corpsed shiver of a carcass, conceptual, by the dusked label of 'daughter'; the kin-killer with the tool of the cockle crude is of a deft bedder of the fleshy plains, planting own of sanguine breed with own sanguine seed numerous with plow rigid of Caine with mind of mutt. Though to rags does the meat putrid with grip of time, and for new kibble does the Canine Caine seek, for fickle is the gorge of Fauna Caine, and to, Gardener Caine gazed upon his own crop to claim a fruit ripe. And to his ogle, a flower, of same-self scent, of decade and seven-year, and of thirst to Cur, Caine. Caine, to reach of cradle to the twilight of his vital liquor, bathed of a harrow, damp, his meat and marrow adrip of liquid sorrow of own manifest; but to a vivid visage does the Canvas Caine spew his battered brush to all clenched in the domain, rankled, of his pupil in hollowed hope to graze all in guise, grotesque, of the hue that be 'guilt', a shade too of grand measure plastered upon Caine. To rational of sully strain, through the peeper, aqua, of Caine, aghast such is the globe of denizens of impulse cascaded, all too of ill will to sway Cerebral, Caine with the tendril tender that be tentacle tempting of 'lust' upon his famined frame. The orb that be all in the, Iris, Caine, is of a manifest malice, too of aloof boot to be of proactive palm upon its own firm form, too of voided wit to be of a gape, wide, to sorrows spacious. For too of mind, regretful, be this Caine. Power and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-C Aliases/Classification: Kin(dred)-Killer Caine, Crimson Caine, Cannibal Caine, Flayer of Crimson Coat, The Mutt Red of an Ashed Genesis, Of Adam and Eve But Not of God, Forsaken Fiend, Patron Scarlet of the Ram Maroon Age: Over Three Millennia by Finality of Tale Powers and Abilities: * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Immortality (Type 1 and 3) * Regeneration (Mid) * Weapon Mastery * Immensely Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: '''At least '''Street level (Bears strength greater than that of the mere man, with body exceeding the capabilities of Olympic Athletes in caliber. Fractures blades of grand scale and feebly dents the heads of mallets and hammers with force of fist alone; took total of twelve men to falter the movements of the Crimson Killer for a brief period of time. Combated and claimed victor over a frenzied lion with use of his palms post an immense and lengthy quarrel. Caved in the chest cavity of a man with a singular blow while ired) Speed: Superhuman 'Speed (Capable of crossing total of 400 meters in the span of twenty-five seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: At least Street level (Endured the rapid lambast of multiple a mace and hammer. Bore the burden of being lamed by a cabal of arrows and rocks only to be left numerous scratches and vacant of grand cuts. Withstood the strike of three a man, with even might conjoined, incapable of breaching the hide of Caine. Ruptured the frame of a club with the act of it hitting upon his bod) Stamina: ' Extremely High (Trailed about for incredibly lengthy miles without halt, with lacking need to drink or eat for weeks at periods. Has spent hours to days slaying foes without pause upon the battlefield. Endured sessions of torture of variable method, ranging from garotting to the keelhauling of Caine's form, across centuries with little but an agonized though blank facade to passage the hand dealt) 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range, Increased a Couple of Meters with כְּאֵב. '''Standard Equipment: Steel Short Axe, Nordic Warhammer * כְּאֵב (Pain): Forged of the benighted 'brane of Caine, from mallet of brazen blaze by the palm dull of a fellow Cain, to manifest be the woe cascade of Crimson Caine; Of a same-self scent aroma is such edged malice to the nostril gaze of the kin-killer, of hue, voided, be such a blade, of a shell, rancid, in frame be the saber, of an exact breed be such blade to, Caine. Upon contact with iron skin to feeble flesh, to sunder are the bonds of meat and marrow and to ill is the union of notion and being, corpsed is conception and to secession be form of those dealt deft lesion. Intelligence: '''Incredibly High, despite holding the rationale of a brute, mighty in mound is Caine of information with a collective century sowed deep into his gray matter from mannerisms of a individuals to usage and fabrication of blades with efficiency akin in skill to the maker of them. Of eye and of fist in numerous battles with his brain clenching deep the tactic of adversaries bountiful of wit and stratagem, from the bestial foes of the Nordic tribes of Sweden to the sheened legions of the Roman scapes with means of efficient counters. '''Weaknesses: '''Illed by the memory of Abel to an effectively perpetual measure, causing intense and erratic bursts to be of an often gaze outside of conflict. Suffering of tremors about his body. '''All manner of damage and pain dealt upon Caine will be multiplied by seven in fold. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Killers Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Insane Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Villain Protagonists